


Wake up Call

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [15]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets a wake-up call<br/>prompt: Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up Call

Lee woke up and opened his eyes to see bright blue eyes looking down at him. He never got tired of Harry waking him up. There is nothing he'd rather see first thing in the morning than his lover staring down at him. "Morning, Harry," he mumbled, shifting under the body pressed against him.

"Morning, Lee," he answered, caressing Lee's cheek before leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmmm... every morning should start off like this," Lee commented as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

"As many as we can manage," Harry agreed, smiling.


End file.
